Sing for Me
by Fallen-Gabriel
Summary: Eddie and Waylon reunite. -Snippets Galore, yet again!-


I've gotten lazy about writing the second chapter of Wonderland – Horrible, I know, but I'm getting there! I may even go back and add more detail to the first chapter. Here are snippets of the popular Waylon/Eddie to tie you over though! Yes, I ship them too. XD

~Sing for Me~

1. _Insanity_

Waylon thinks – quite honestly – he is losing his mind. Or maybe he already lost it. He sits at the kitchen table, sipping coffee, trying to stay awake, and finds himself in a losing battle. Lisa is dead. It's breaking his mind faster than that place ever could. Lisa is dead. Drunk driver in a head on collision, slammed into her side, and some ill part of him knows it was Murkoff.

He takes another sip of coffee, closing his eyes, and puts his face in his hands. There's a bottle of Jack Daniel's on top of the fridge that's calling to him, and he has half a mind to take it, but that's not what he wants to do. He doesn't want to become that kind of man.

2. _A Girl_

Waylon watches them, Henry and Jake in the park, and leans back on the bench. He briefly closes his eyes, snapping them open when he hears it…That tune. That one that's engrained in his mind forever, the one that makes him want to grab his children and run, because he's convinced… That his Darling – he gives an unnerving laugh that makes people look at him, concerned – is going to walk around the tree line.

And he doesn't want a girl, but **he** did, or really, he was convinced he did. Waylon doesn't know what's more pathetic... The fact that he's actually thinking about him, or that he chooses to remember that much…

3. _Depression_

Its cold, it's sunk it's fangs into him, and Waylon feels like he's going back in that place. He feels like he can't escape those dreaded claws that rake his mind, and leave him sprawled in bed. He clutches the blankets to his chest, panting, and the tears burn his cheeks, leaving them red and hurting.

He rolls over, landing on the floor, and his leg spikes with pain as a reminder. Waylon slowly makes his way to the bathroom, virtually crawling, and climbs into the tub. The water is icy, like needles, and he curls into himself because he hates it.

4. _Found_

Waylon wakes in bed; the covers curled around him like a cocoon, and closes his eyes. He should get up he knows, make the boys breakfast… "Daddy, daddy!" Jake, his four year old, jumps on him. He's already dressed, shoes tied, and he can smell the syrup on his breath. "Uncle Eddie made us pancakes!" The computer tech freezes, slowly lifting him off, and suddenly the whole world is ringing like in one of those war movies where the soldier is stunned by a bomb…

He takes the stairs two at a time, despite his legs feeling like noodles, and trembles as he enters the kitchen. His breath stops, world focusing intently on the broad shouldered form currently washing dishes…For a moment he sees a blonde haired woman, turning her head to look at him, but the voice that comes out his unmistakably **his**. "Darling!"

5. _Mistakes_

Maybe he made one when he left Eddie tied up in those ropes and didn't kill him. Maybe he made – no, he knows he did – when he agreed to work for Murkoff. It seemed like such good pay for computer debugging… How was he supposed to know what it would create? He doesn't touch breakfast; instead, he staggers out to make a detour to the bathroom, and feels sick. But he isn't, probably because he hasn't eaten in days already and his body clearly says: "**Fuck you bastard, I'm not giving up what's left!**"

"Darling…Darling, please open the door. I know you've been ill, the children are worried dearest." He was standing outside the door, and Waylon inhales sharply. He wonders if he isn't dreaming, but if Eddie's horribly stale Old Spice was any indication…He wasn't.

6. _Roses_

He's relieved when the boys are at school, **far** from 'Uncle' Eddie; and he sits on the porch. He thinks about running with them the second they get off the bus, but when he fled the Groom in the asylum, it never led to anything good. And he seems eerily…stable. Not sane, never sane, but less **in**sane. The boys depart the bus, meeting him quickly on the stoop, and with crowns of flowers on their heads. He blinks, surprised, and laughs when they tell of girl's chasing them, trying to get them.

They throw them on his head instead, running off to play, and he adjusts the vines around his ears. He turns, colliding with none other than the Groom, and looks up, irritable. But Eddie's eyes are wide, taking in his appearance, and he grabs him, bringing him into a crushing embrace. The kiss he starts leaves his head spinning…

7. _Alive_

Waylon covers his face with _Paradise Lost_, trying to ignore how his cheeks are burning, and ears are heated – the crown of roses tossed on the coffee table. He sighs, turning over, and presses his face into a pillow. The idea of suffocating himself to death is awfully tempting, the boys could live with their grandparents…But he doesn't and wants to punch himself for being selfish.

While Eddie's lips were different – he snorts to himself – they weren't…horrible. They were soft, warm, wet…Even if he had no idea what he was doing. It was almost cute, his frustration since one corner of his mouth was a little deformed from his rashes. Waylon's eyes widened… Did he just think he was…cute?!

8. '_Hobo_'

He **would** laugh – if he wasn't afraid that Eddie might return to his asylum psyche of trying to kill him, and maybe his kids – at how the Groom looks disapprovingly at his attire. Band t-shirts, TV-show shirts (not all of them 'kid safe'), baggy jeans or cargo pants, with a dash of sneakers is all Waylon owns. To say Eddie is displeased with this would be an understatement. He has yet to go buy the mental patient anything new to wear besides his usual patch work vest and button up shirt, but that doesn't mean he's going to give it up to wear something from his closet. As if his moth eaten garb was better than half the clean, freshly laundered clothes in his room.

He calls him a 'homeless man' several times, even snarling the occasional: "you look like a stinky whore". He makes a mental note to buy maybe a few shirts that button up, to look more dignified around the house, least he be strangled with his AC/DC shirt…

9. _Style_

Eddie has a certain way about him…When Waylon finally goes to buy him clothes, he isn't sure what to get. The kids run around, dodging between coat hangers, and he rubs his chin in thought. He'd left the deranged man at home, promising to return, and was starting to wonder if he should. His mind flashes to running down a gloomy hallway, night vision camcorder his only guide, and shakes the escape attempt away.

He settles on button up shirts, turtle necks, and jeans – with at least two pairs of slacks. He just hopes they fit when he gets home, tossing them into the wash before the Groom comes inside from playing with the children, and gives them to him straight out of the dryer. He realizes that slacks are a little tight when they hug his thighs and calves…That was a mental image he could have gone his whole **life** without seeing!

10. _Game_

Eddie is constantly trying to get his clothes off of him…To put him in something else. Usually it ranges from a skirt, a nicer shirt, or even a belt to keep his pants from falling, and exposing his underwear a little. What's funny, is Waylon knows exactly how to turn the tables. Often, it's the other way around, with the computer tech slipping him out of his, and into something more 'comfortable'.

The Groom is flabbergasted, left stunned in a band t-shirt that's much too small for him, and hugs his abs. Waylon tries to banish the image of him shredding it off and returning to his turtle neck. He asks him later how he does it and he just laughs, saying he's had plenty of practice on the boys…

11. _Nostalgia_

Waylon thinks, while sitting on a park bench watching the boys play, about the new 'addition' to the family. He wants to punch himself for thinking that the man, who used to stuff body parts into people to resemble birth, could ever be functional in a family setting. But how else would it look to people walking by? As Eddie chases the boys, dodging around trees, and scoops up Jake for a fierce round of tickling. Sure, his rashes are gone, leaving scars on his face, and he remembers someone asking him if he'd served in a war.

Waylon has already built a false story for him by now. The adopted son of his wife Lisa's now deceased parents, distant, and having served in the war he now lived with him and his sons as one of his wife's dying wishes. Eddie sits next to him, panting, and laughing. Right now, he looks more like their father than he does, and jealousy wells in his chest. But then there's warmth around his hand, curling around his digits. Eddie…Eddie's holding his hand. And this time, he doesn't pull away…

12. '_Help_'

One of Waylon's friends…Randall, finds out he has a 'boy toy' as he calls it. He glares at him when he calls Eddie that, rolling his eyes when he offers 'advice', and tries to tune out everything he's saying. He does for awhile, going about his work, and saying "uh-huh" occasionally as if keeping up with the conversation.

That is, till a tube of strawberry-scented – and apparently **tasting** – gel lands on his desk, with very lewd pictures on it, along with very lengthy directions. Waylon's eyes bug out of his skull, and he throws it into his desk at a speed that would rival light, his gaze finding that of his coworker's. Randall wears a shit eating grin, his brows waggling, and walks off. Waylon sat there, petrified, pale, and slowly opens the drawer to look at…**it**.

13. _Awkward_

Waylon can't do it. Every time he looks at Eddie he hears the words 'boy toy', and he's torn between laughing and crying. The Groom casts him a – he actually laughs at **this** – concerned look. He stands, walking out into the sun, and shoves his hands in his pockets. He closes his eyes, rocking back and forth on his heels, and just feels the warm breeze.

When he feels strong arms wrap around him he freezes, warm breath on his neck, and nearly jumps out of his skin when his lips graze his jaw. He actually starts to lose himself, his right arm rising to grip the other's back, biting his bottom lip, and he tilts his head for better access. Eddie rubs his fingers into his hips, hard and hot against his back, and he grabs his chin to pull him into a kiss. "Daddy!" They separate like they're on fire.

14. _Talents_

It's rather strange, among the many things Eddie can do, and those range in the single digits – he's an expert cook. He chops vegetables, meats; basically everything with wicked precision…And Waylon can't believe he made that pun to himself. The stew is sizzling, the Groom is singing that song to himself, and he's actually pretty good.

The computer tech listens as he types away, defragging a system of a virus, and actually makes an error when he tries to type in a code. _He was a pearl… _For some reason the 'S' key didn't work in that moment and he tries to backspace fast enough to be rid of it. "Darling…" He freezes, eye twitching when he looks back into those blue eyes, and that grinning face.

15. _Feel_

Waylon realizes he must be lonelier than he thought when he lets Eddie slide between his legs in the sheets of his bed. At first, he's slow, but he seems to have a basic understanding when he nips and licks at his neck. He runs his fingers through his short, dark hair, still styled the same from the asylum, and hugs his shoulders. When he tries to enter him however…

"That's not how you do it!" Waylon yells, eyes wide, and Eddie looks confused, sad, and scared all at the same time. "But…I…I'm sorry Darling, so sorry I – !" He kisses him to stop the onslaught of apologies, and pulls that dreaded tube out of the drawer. He shows him, slowly this time, and when he's between his legs nearly half an hour later, he realizes he's never known ecstasy like this. It's even more horrifying that not even Lisa could do this to him…

16. _Guardian_

It's horrifying, when the men in black suits appear at the door in the dead of night, when Eddie shakes him awake with that look in his eyes that sends Waylon back to that place. He's not the Eddie he's used to being around for these last few months, he's The Groom again, the man who hung bodies from the ceiling filled with the dead…

He tells him to take Jake and Henry, leave, and don't look back. It isn't till he's driving down the road that he realizes he just left him... He cleared his bank account when he left; fishing a couple twenties out of the sack of cash he buys them a motel room, and hides their money in the fridge. He lies in bed that night, the boys curled around him, and finally lets himself silently sob.

17. _Never_

They've been running for three weeks straight, having crossed the Canadian border a week ago, and have settled in Quebec. It's a nice place, and Waylon manages to snag a job with a gaming company. There's music every morning from the violinist who lives below their flat, a sculptor that lives next door, and a painter above them – mind you, the first one sometimes plays at two o'clock in the morning.

He tucks the boys in, finding his own way to bed. When he lies down, he pushes his face into the pillows, inhaling sharply, and he actually thinks he can smell musk and Old Spice. Waylon closes his eyes, the world reawakening him with the sound of music at seven sharp, and he sighs. He feels someone kiss his neck, and he jumps, looking over his shoulder to find pale blue…

18. _Silence_

Eddie throws a pan against the wall, plaster breaking to the projectiles he throws, and his fists. Waylon watches, his brow furrowing, and eyes narrowing slowly…sympathy painting his irises. He leans against the cabinet, holding himself, and lets the Groom vent. Eventually, he stops, grabbing the notepad, writing something down so hard that the pen snaps when he finishes. He throws it at his feet, slamming into the wall, and slides down it, his legs sprawled.

Waylon slowly picks up the notebook, tears pricking his eyes when he reads the sloppy, angry scrawl: '**_I can't even tell you I love you…_**' He tosses it down, quickly moving to the other, sliding between his legs on his knees, and grabs his face. "Then don't…" He smiles at his confused face. "Show me…"

19. _Dance_

Waylon has always had two left feet. He can't help it, he's a computer tech – he's never been very good with physical things. He waltzed at his wedding, with Lisa smiling and laughing him across the floor, and he was miserable all the while. Now, he sits at his desk, going through papers, and frowns at his latest project. Then, he's spinning, the sheets flying from his fingers, and his wide eyes find pale blue. Eddie grins, grabbing his hands, and pulls him from his chair.

The violinist below their flat is at it again, and this gives Eddie the perfect opportunity. He makes a mental note to add: 'damn good dancer' to the list of things The Groom can do as he moves them about the room. Never mind that he steps on his toes three or four times, that he blunders at a simple one, two, three waltz, or that he simply can't hold rhythm to save his life…Eddie enjoys it all the same – because it's something they're doing together…and that's all that matters.

20. _Song_

Waylon's so happy when the surgery goes as planned, and the Groom sings again…Deep voice suave as always, even with the little lisp that's there when he becomes emotional, and the first thing the tech hears from him is that tune. He's humming it because he's told not to strain himself, but later he hears those lyrics winding through the hallways of their home, and he smiles.

One morning, after breakfast while he's doing the dishes, Waylon wraps his arms around him from behind. Eddie pauses, the muscles of his back stopping, and he feels him turn to look over his shoulder at him. He hears that short, somewhat creepy – although no longer to him – chuckle from the variant as he dries his hands, and he releases him so he can turn around, and return the embrace. And then he says something that's even better than that melody… "I love you."

W-E

Whelp, there you have it! Waylon/Eddie fluff in all its glory. There will be a second part for Eddie.


End file.
